When In Georgia
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: Alfred has agreed to take in Arthur on his farm to help him learn to care for other living creature, at the request of Francis. Little did he know he was dealing with a rather stuck up man. He puts him to work on his farm. Arthur has never done anything of the kind, so some mistakes- a lot of mistakes- are expected. Alfred didn't expect this many mistakes. More of Summary inside.


_**Alfred has agreed to take in Arthur on his farm to help him learn to care for other living creature, at the request of Francis. Little did he know he was dealing with a rather stuck up man. He puts him to work on his farm. Arthur has never done anything of the kind, so some mistakes- a lot of mistakes- are expected. Alfred didn't expect this many mistakes. But each mistake made, the two get closer and closer. Will these two fall in love, or will they fall into heartbreak and disaster. (I suck at summaries so sorry if you still have no idea what this story is about)**_

_**~LoveViolently**_

* * *

Alfred wiped sweat dripping down his face on his dirty white t-shirt, staining it even more. He swung his ax once more to split the last piece of wood. With a grease covered hand, he grabbed the two pieces of wood and tossed them on to the back of his old pick up truck. He exhaled sharply as he looked at the truck. He should have enough wood now to last through the winter. Even though it was summer, he'd been splitting wood to ready himself and some British guy that was supposed to spend a year with him. There was only a few weeks left until the man was supposed to arrive. He wanted to at least get his farm in order. The sound of his Great Dane howling let him know that someone- or something- was on his propery and didn't belong. He grabbed his shotgun he kept by the fence when he worked and followed the sound of howling. He jogged around his barn, scaring a few chickens from his path. He stood beside his black and white dog and aimed. The dog howled and barked and growled.

A car was pulling into the winding driveway. Alfred kept the gun pointed. He hardly ever had visitors. The car that pulled up in front of him was a brand new black Mercedes. Alfred recognized it as a threat. Nice cars like this carried people who wanted to take his land and use for their own personal reasons. He gripped his shotgun tighter as two men got of the car. One was a was blonde with girlish looking hair and a bit of hair on his chin. Alfred wasn't sure if his eyes were purple or a really, really deep blue. He held a flirtatious arua about him. The other was a blonde as well, but his hair was cropped shorter than the other's, spikey in a way. He had hard, emerald green eyes, and he held himself with authority and disapline, and over all, like a snob.

"If you're here to buy my farm, get the hell on. It ain't for sell," he said in a calm tone.

"Please, idiot. I don't want this dump," the man with green eyes said as he looked around, his nose wrikling in disgust. "What is that smell?"

"Could be a number of things. Who are you, and what the hell do you want?"

The other man raised his hands in defense. "Please, monsieur. Put the gun down et excuse  
my frère?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Brother, huh? Que voulez-vous?"

"My name is Francis. This Arthur Kirkland, the man you agreed to take in for a year. If anything, shoot him, not me."

Alfred lowered his gun a bit. "I thought you weren't coming until the end of the month."

Francis frowned. "I can't take him anymore. He's all yours now."

He pointed his gun towards the other man before lowering it completly. His dog was still barking at the car. He kicked the dog lightly. "Hush, Ruffshod. You better get used to this one, boy."

The trunk opened and when Arthur made no move to collect his things from the trunk, Alfred guess he was going to have to get it. He grabbed two suitcases, pulling one of the handles up and holding it out to the large dog. "Go put that on the back of the truck, will ya?" Ruffshod barked once and took the handle in his mouth. He trotted around the barn, Alfred reminding him on the back of the truck. He grabbed the last suitcase and followed his dog.

"See you in a year, frère!" With that, Francis closed the trunk, got and and hurridly sped away. Arthur began to yell at the man. He sighed watching him leave.

"Come on, before the bobcats do," Alfred called over his shoulder. "And pick up my shotgun and bring it with you."

Arthur looked around before picking up the gun. "You have wild cats around here?" He ran after Alfred, following close behind.

Alfred chuckled. "Welcome to Georgia."


End file.
